The liquid crystal display (LCD) field is now in a mature stage, wherein a flexible organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display will be a new growing point in the future of the display field. A flexible feature of the flexible OLED is continuously being developed and used. For example, the flexible OLED can be attached to a curved glass cover to achieve a front display and an edge display of a product.
Refer now to FIG. 1, which is a conventional method to achieve a 3D attachment of a flexible OLED, and the method includes steps of: (1) providing a lower fixing module 101, wherein an arc-shaped projection surface is formed on an upper portion of the lower fixing module 101; and providing a upper fixing module 102, wherein an arc-shaped recessed surface is formed on an lower portion of the upper fixing module 102, wherein the upper fixing module 102 is located right above the lower fixing module 101, and the arc-shaped projection surface and the arc-shaped recessed surface can match with each other; (2) attaching a flexible OLED panel 103 on the arc-shaped projection surface of the lower fixing module 101, and attracting a curved glass cover 104 on the arc-shaped recessed surface of the upper fixing module 102; and (3) matching the upper fixing module 102 with the lower fixing module 101, thereby the flexible OLED panel 103 and the curved glass cover 104 can attach to each other.
However, a conventional attaching device can only achieve an attachment of an OLED panel with a smaller curvature, but when the curved surface design of the two ends of the OLED panel is bent more toward the inside of the panel, the conventional attaching device cannot be used to achieve the attachment.